Sauves nous de ce cauchemar Luke !
by Lelou
Summary: Lorelai et Rory doivent aller à une fête organiser par Emily et Richard. Lorelai demande à Luke de venir avec elles pour sauver cette soirée...JavaJunkie


_ Rien ne m'appartient, mis à part peut-être la fic, si elle veut bien (Je parle de la fic ). _

_C'est ma première fic GG. Donc, veuillez m'excusez si le comportement des personnages n'est pas comme dans la série._

_Sur ce, je vous laisse enfin lire cette fic )_

* * *

Lorelai arriva en trombe dans le restaurant de Luke. Comme chaque matin.

''**- Café, café, café, café…''** Répéta t-elle, sans se laisser le temps de respirer. Elle posa son sac sur le comptoir et s'installa sur un des tabourets. Elle inspecta du regard le restaurant afin de repérer Luke. Quand enfin elle le vit, elle frappa le comptoir avec ses mains.

''**- Hé ho ! Ca fait une heure que j'attends ! J'aimerai bien boire mon café !''** Râla t-elle. Luke se dirigea vers elle, n'appréciant quand même pas la façon dont avait parler Lorelai, et ça, la jeune femme l'avait bien remarqué. **''J'adore jouer les clientes insatisfaite avec toi, Luke.''**

''**- Qu'est ce j'te sers ?''** Demanda t-il.

''**- Un café s'il te plaît, c'est urgent !''** Répondit-elle.

''**- Un problème à l'auberge ?''** Demanda Luke, tout en servant le café devenu quotidien de Lorelai.

''**- M'en parles pas ! On a faillit avoir un combat de boxe entre Sookie et Michel, à cause de certains clients. Et pour arranger les choses, Emily nous invite Rory et moi à venir à une fête qu'elle organise. La seule chose de positif qui me soit arriver, c'est ton café.''** Expliqua t-elle, en gratifiant Luke de son plus beau sourire. Elle prit une gorgée de la boisson, puis reposa la tasse avant de lever les yeux vers Luke. **''Tu sais que tu fais le meilleur café de tout le Connecticut voire même des USA ?''**

''**- Qu'est ce tu veux me demander ?''**

''**- Moiii ? Riiiiiiien ! Je n'ai pas le droit de complimenter ton café, qui est très joli ? Il a même un petit grain de beauté…''** Répondit-elle.

''**- Lorelai, pas à moi.''** Répliqua Luke, d'un ton las.

''**- Bon d'accord, j'avoue. Je voulais te demander si tu voulais venir avec Rory et moi à cette fête et…''** Répondit Lorelai

''**- Je ne viendrais pas.''** Coupa Luke.

''**- Mais pourquoi ? Je t'assure que tu ne t'ennuieras pas'' **Justifia t-elle

''**- J'ai dit non, c'est non !''** Répliqua t-il.

Lorelai semblait déçue, et pour bien le montrer, son visage devint agressif.

''**- Bon, comme tu voudras. Je dois y aller. Si tu changes d'avis, c'est à Hartford, vendredi''** Dit-elle en prenant son gobelet de café et son sac, prenant la direction de la sortie.

''**- Lorelai, tu n'aurais pas oublier quelque chose ?''** Demanda Luke, sa voix trahissant sa colère. Lorelai se tourna et fouilla dans son sac tout en marchant, afin d'en sortir un billet de 5 dollars qu'elle déposa sur le comptoir.

''**- Merci !''** Dit Luke.

Un peu plus tard, à l'auberge de l'Indépendance, Sookie et Lorelai étaient dans la cuisine. Lorelai tenté de suivre Sookie dans cette cuisine.

''**- Je t'assure ! Le pire, c'est qu'il met en danger Rory. Imagine que ma mère sortent ses dents de vampires ou même qu'elle se transforme en Hulk, ce serait la catastrophe !''** Se Justifia Lorelai.

Sookie se tourna vers elle, et lui lança un regard qui lui disait qu'elle exagérer.

''**- Et si tu lui disais la vérité ?''** Proposa Sookie

''**- De quel vérité tu parles ?''** Demanda Lorelai

''**- Tu vois très bien où je veux en venir.''** Répondit Sookie prenant une sauce tomate

''**- Non, justement Sookie, je ne te suis pas, et dans les deux sens du terme''** Répondit Lorelai

''**- Tu es amoureuse de lui, Lorelai. Tout Stars Hollow le sait.''** Répondit Sookie

''**- Mais n'importe quoi ! C'est comme si la schtroumpfette était amoureuse du schtroumpf grognon, tu imagines la guerre civile chez les schtroumpfs ?''**

''**- Si tu dis que tu n'es pas amoureuse de lui, je veux bien te croire... N'empêche que tu devrais lui dire !''** S'entêta Sookie

''**- Sookie j'ai dit que…J'ai besoin de café !''** Répondit Lorelai.

''**- Il y en a encore dans la cafetière…''** Répondit Sookie en pointant de la tête la machine.

''**- Oh merci, tu me sauves la vie !''** Fit Lorelai en se ruant vers la cafetière.

* * *

Alors, comment avez-vous trouvez ce début ? )


End file.
